At Night
by TheOne16th
Summary: Some nights aren't meant to be forgotten. To Beast Boy and Terra, this night was one of them. A night of Heaven and Hellfire. A night when love and lust dance.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, it belongs to its legal owner.

Warning: I do not promote or encourage minors to do under-aged sex, and if you do not wish to view it even through writing, please turn back.

* * *

**Chapter One: At Night, We Kissed**

It was a beautiful starry night, too beautiful for a date, but perhaps perfect for a nightly scene of an ascent to Heaven.

The stars shimmered light in the vast void of space, a rare sight for most urban people, but lucky for Beast Boy and Terra, their cart was at the highest point of the Ferris wheel; they could see the stars almost perfectly from the height here, and for Beast Boy, he feels as though he could take Terra's hand and join the stars.

Despite the dark and vast beauty of the universe above them, Beast Boy didn't look up; there was enough beauty for him to admire, and it took the form of the young, pretty Terra who he had so much affection for. No, not affection, it was more than that, he could sense it but he didn't know how to call it, not because he had an animal for a brain, but because he knew deep in him, that nobody can describe what he felt right now, and even if it already overwhelmed him, he knew that this was just the first few drops of what he was feeling, of something much greater. She was all that he needed. The night, its own awe was futile to Terra's own transcendent allure, and the night itself only served to make her own glow resonate brighter than the shiniest star.

They had just boarded and now they were up here, being at the top most cart of the Ferris wheel. Nobody can interrupt them, to stop them, or to distract them. No communicators to declare an emergency. Beast Boy didn't care if the call of duty came, and so did Terra. What mattered to them was now since now was only the two of them, now was their greatest time yet, now was for them to experience each other's own happiness. Now was the time. The time when they can unravel, and it all begins… now.

It was just the geo-kinetic girl with the shape-shifting funny green boy. It was just the two of them. And they had the whole night with them, and this night was definitely going to be an unforgettable one. Beast Boy could tell, and he had the feeling she could too.

There was only silence between them now, Beast Boy had just told a joke, and Terra giggled. She was one of the only people who laughed at his petty jokes; one trait Beast Boy liked a lot about her. Terra's giggles and Beast Boy's nervous laugh piped down, and they were caught in a moment, looking at each other. He couldn't believe it as well, her eyes seem to join the very stars when they looked at him.

Beast Boy could see her blush, and like a response, he felt warmth in his cheeks. But then, like the moment drained away, she looked down, and her smile had faded to a worried frown. Beast Boy was silent and he could see her throat tensing, as if thinking of what to say.

"Beast Boy, if you knew something bad about me, will you still be my friend?" Terra said, her voice mellowing in sorrow.

Beast Boy didn't want a question like that. He already had an answer made in his mind. "Of course" he said; sure of himself that he could trust her no matter what.

She looked at him, her joyful shine now placed in some kind of gloom. "I mean, if you were really my friend, I could tell you anything. And no matter how horrible it was, you'd still like me, right?" She asked, her voice now almost quiet and near nervous.

"Yes. I promise, Terra. No matter what" Beast Boy said, assurance and compassion in every word. He felt it. He was so near to her, his thigh almost meeting hers, and the closeness along with the feeling made him want to seal what he said. He wanted to make her feel loved, not liked, he needed the urge to seal his promise, and a seal of wax won't be enough, it needed a true seal forged out of heat and bond, one to be remembered and one for her to feel its heat and make the promise linger… in her lips.

He moved even closer to her, a hand on her shoulder. Terra was too caught, and when she realized what Beast Boy was about to do, she closed her eyes to and let her lips greet his, to let him take her to paradise With eyes closed in ecstasy, he felt the warmth of her lips. It was perfect. He felt the beauty, the serenity and its awe in the form of a soft touch. He felt his promise take form in this true kiss. His heart pounded, racing with all these mix of feelings stirring inside him.

Beast Boy felt Terra's hand on his shoulder, drawing him even closer towards her. He knew she wanted to feel him as well. His words meant the world to her, and this was not just an act of sealing the promise, not just a rite of commitment, but it was like a glimpse of true peace, of true happiness and love. She wanted to feel all of them with him. Both of them wanted to feel this wondrous feeling every day, every night so that they would never feel sorrow.

The kiss came to an end, but they were still so close, their faces only inches apart. Terra's face was blushed, and so was Beast Boy's. He opened his eyes along with hers. He could see the shine of happiness in her eyes. It made them shine even brighter. They had dreamy looks, but they both could see each other's awe and ecstasy from what they have done.

Beast Boy was surprised, but then the same rush of joy tingled in him once again. Terra had pulled him in again, even closer and tighter, with her arms around his neck. She didn't want to stop, not just now. "Beast Boy… Don't let go" She managed to whisper as she breathed for a moment. And he didn't.

The promise was already sealed, and needed be done carefully and mesmerizingly, but now was them enjoying another round of passion. With love comes lust to those who can both enjoy it, and these two seemed to enjoy it all the more. Inseparable lovers these two were. They wanted to sin together, to feel such forbidden intimacies and walk into inferno. They are as willing to descend to Hell together if they can ascend to Heaven hand-in-hand. They can be virtuous angels in each other's arms, but demons they can be, tasting each other's pleasures. This was no longer the mere liking of each other. This was love… and they _needed_ to love each other.

Beast Boy's hands were pulling her towards him, moving in explorative directions, feeling her rhythm as she pushed her body to feel his chest, to feel every part of him. It feels like they were about to merge into one being with such pull towards each other. So close that Beast Boy couldn't get enough of her breath as they would sometimes pull out to breathe for a moment; he could feel her very air that came from her throat, the heat that lay in her mouth, and the wet softness of her tongue as she could feel him too. He wanted so much more, and she did as well.

She would tilt her head, smacking his lips with her own. The wetness had accumulated as they felt their mouths move against each other, creating soft sounds of soaks as their jaws closed. Terra had met Beast Boy's tongue, and they began wrapping them along each other, feeling this pleasuring mix of wet touches as they kissed. It was passionate, no longer softened. They kissed like they would part ways forever after.

The stars watched above them, watching them share an ardent kiss, a passionate, lustful kiss that bound them. Terra couldn't take much more of the fire burning inside her, pushing her to do more than this. She was ready for anything so long as he did it with her, she was not afraid so long as he held her hand, and now, she wanted something to be done. She needed him.

Terra's left hand moved down to take the right hand of Beast Boy. She moved it to the side of her stomach, the palms on the skin, and the fingers almost edging under her short black shirt. Beast Boy knew what she wanted to him to do. He wanted to stop himself first, wanting to ask for her assurance, but then the push of her hand urged him to hasten. It was as if after this, she could no longer see him, and so she had to make the best of this night.

She wanted him to undress her. To make _love _to her.

Beast Boy pulled out from the kissing, a trail of saliva following as he pulled his head away. This was too wrong for them to this on a cart of a Ferris wheel (too awkward, nonetheless). Sure, he could urge himself to do this, but not at such an uncomfortable place in the open.

"Terra, not here" Beast Boy whispered softly. He cupped her right cheek with his hand, moving it further to let the hair aside that went loose from their kissing. He felt the fragility and softness of her skin even through his gloves.

Terra looked back to him with a somewhat disappointed look. But she understood him. This was not the right place to do what they wished to do for so many reasons. The sounds might echo, the shaking might actually cause this rusty Ferris wheel to collapse, and the publicity would ruin the Titan's reputation. That would be too humiliating to bear.

Terra nodded. "My room then" She said softly with smile. Of course not Beast Boy's room, it was too messy, and Terra knew that. All their privacy was at home, and the concrete and steel walls were enough to contain the roar and dancing flames of passion and lust.

Beast Boy nodded in response and they headed out the Ferris wheel and to the Titan's Tower. Beast Boy took the form of a pterodactyl and Terra rode the beast, flying back to their home.

They were ready for each other. They wanted each other so badly, _too badly_. Damn paradise if they had to follow rules, they wanted to go to Hell together, to cross the hellfire just to feel each other's forbidden touch.

This night… this night was _definitely _going to be an unforgettable one.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey there guys. So I took a break for a while after writing "I Care" and as I was thinking of a plot, I was able to think of the plot for this story. Well, I actually thought of making some BBxTerra smut, but I said that'd be too heartless of me to ruin such couple, so I did them a favor of making this less perverted one instead.

Important: Terra didn't hack the Tower's security( to make things cleaner once we get to the next chapter *malicious grin*), but she still went out with BB and still does work for Slade.

There's probably a thousand other stories with a plot like this(Slade didn't interrupt Terra and BB's kiss) but here's my try on it. I actually was anticipating for BB to kiss Terra during "Betrayal" and I freakin' lost my shit when Slade just came out of nowhere like the normal asshole he was. Apologies for my language.

So, thanks for reading this chapter, please leave a review if you want to, fave or follow if it suits you guys, concrits are alright and flames no. See you guys soon.


End file.
